


Untitled Obi-Wan AU

by 7twistedshadows



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Incomplete, Light Angst, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7twistedshadows/pseuds/7twistedshadows
Summary: After saving Qui-Gon's life when they encountered the Sith on Naboo, Obi-Wan struggles to find his place.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 38





	Untitled Obi-Wan AU

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a teaser, really. I am doing my best to find time to write again (long story short - kids, husbands, life, blah).
> 
> I have always been a Star Wars fan, and usually am content to read what others dream up, but this would NOT leave me alone. Comments would be appreciated, just to give me an idea of whether anyone would like to see where this goes. This is going to be an eventual Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan fic, though Qui-Gon does not appear in this teaser. 
> 
> Rating in the final fic will be higher, but this tiny piece has nothing explicit or mature in its content.

Master Windu’s expression as he stepped off the transport was something Obi-Wan would never forget, he was sure. Rarely had he seen the Jedi Master’s eyebrows rise that far toward his non-existent hairline, nor had he seen the Master have to take a moment to find words.

He paused a few feet away and bowed respectfully, a small movement tugging at the corners of his lips, though whether it was amusement, or something else, he himself was not sure. 

“Master Windu, I did not expect a personal greeting when I returned.”

Master Windu managed to get his expression under control, and returned the bow. “Master Yoda asked that I check in with you on your return,” he said calmly. “He found your request for an entirely new wardrobe rather unusual for you.” His hand gestured at the over-filled bag Obi-Wan carried at his side and the threadbare grey jumpsuit he wore. “Is there a problem with your own clothing?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan struggled to find calm as he spoke and started walking toward the Temple entrance. “While some Jedi welcome all forms of life, I find that being infested with parasitic insects is not to my liking. Too bad for me, they seemed to especially like my robes and any and all forms of hair.”

He stopped walking and turned to Master Windu at the sound of what he could have sworn was a chuckle. “Laugh if you like, Master. I found one trying to take up residence in my lightsaber, that is how infested that hunk of junk I was on was.” He took a deep breath, resisting the urge to scratch at his skin, any he could reach. “I plan to report directly to Medical, have my things burned that cannot be dunked in the same anti-parasitic solution I plan to ask them to just dunk me in about 50 times.”

Windu got control of his chuckles at the disgruntled Knight before him, enough that he managed only a small smirk as he nodded to Obi-Wan. “Go, Medical was informed of your request for ‘decontamination’ I believe was your wording. The Council will see you when you are done and feeling less like a feeding ground.”

“Thank you, Master.” Obi-Wan took off at a much faster walking speed than he had been maintaining at that point, eager to feel clean. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan looked at himself in the mirror on the wall in the small room he had been asked to wait in while the Healer finished running the last of the tests she had insisted upon once she had gotten a scan of his bag and seen the horrifically impressive variety of parasites he had been exposed to on the freighter he had just spent an entire miserable month on. She had allowed him to keep his lightsaber and his commlink, but had insisted that everything of a permeable nature was to be incinerated immediately to prevent any of the little vermin from infesting the Temple. Obi-Wan had not objected. His lightsaber had been scanned and declared clean, as had the commlink, though when he tucked the commlink into his belt and attached his lightsaber, he detected a faint hint of someone else. Most likely a padawan had been assigned the task of cleaning them for him. He both appreciated the gesture and felt sorry for the poor padawan who was likely wishing they could have a turn in the decontamination showers he had just finished with.

It had been easier on board the freighter to just wear the same threadbare jumpsuits the crew wore. The lesser number of folds and places to hide made it easier to try to keep the vermin away from him, but he had slept terribly on the bare metal slab of the bed-shelf in his tiny quarters. He had refused to use a blanket or sleep on the thin mattress that had been on it when he arrived. He had not understood when he first arrived on the freighter and a quiet woman who assured him she was getting off that bucket as soon as she could had rubbed her bald head and handed him a shaving kit, stating he would need it. He rubbed his clean-shaven chin and sighed. He had been trying to grow a beard and had been happy with his results thus far when he got that assignment. He would just have to start over. The same with his hair, which had been chin-length at the time, and was now non-existent, his smooth bald head and lack of eyebrows what had caused Master Windu’s brows to rise so comically just a short while ago.

“Knight Kenobi,” the Healer stated as the soft whoosh of the door being opened heralded her entrance. “I am pleased to say you are now parasite free, and have no signs of any lasting effects, other than your current hairless state.” She smiled at him gently. “The Council would like to see you now, for your report.”

Obi-Wan silently nodded his thanks, for the cleaning, the tests and for sending for clean and vermin-free robes for him. He had felt very much not himself in the jumpsuit he had worn before. His boots had not been able to be saved, some of the things on the ship had a penchant for leather, and had destroyed the integrity of the footwear, so he was in new clothing from the skin out, and he honestly didn’t mind at all. The boots squeaked ever-so-slightly in the quiet of the Temple halls as he made his way to the Council, but a little bit of oil and some minor breaking in would end that.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

As the Council session was called to an end, he nodded to a few of the Masters who had been physically present in the chamber as they left the room. Master Yoda waved a small hand at him and he approached the Master’s seat, dropping to his knees on the floor to speak to him once the room had emptied. 

“Know why I asked you to stay, you do, Obi-Wan.”

“I believe so, yes.”

“Been able to let go of your hurt and anger, you have?”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and nodded slowly. “I believe I have, as much as I can,” he finally said quietly.

Master Yoda nodded. “Only by time, released some hurts will be. Sincere in your desire to not dwell on them, you have been. Consider taking a padawan, you should.”

Obi-Wan looked at Master Yoda and nodded. He had been a Knight for almost two years, and he was well past the time when many Knights took their first padawan learner. “I will look at the initiates who are of age, Master, and will see what the Force tells me.”

“Good, good,” the aged Master said, his sparse hair flowing gently in the small breeze from the Temple’s air circulation system. “Scared away by your bald head, they will not be, I think.”

Obi-Wan smiled as the wizened Master gave a gleeful laugh at the jibe. “Not all humans can manage to look as dashing as Master Windu without our hair, I am afraid.”


End file.
